Till all are Busted!
by megrimlockawesom
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. The Ark crashes on earth during the stone age, 4,000 years later robots come out of the spaceship and come a cross a few humans. don't worry about the misleading characters, all the Phineas and Ferb gang is there, along with a few Decepticons. disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Phineas and Ferb.
1. Chapter 1: a misleading title

Teletraan 1: -alert- -alert- shields offline

Optimus: How did this happen?

Wheeljack: An old cybertronian computer virus. It took down our defenses as well.

Optimus:Damn it, can you fix it wheeljack?

Wheeljack:I don't know, the tech is ancient, but luckily i have been reading my history books.

Optimus: All right wheeljack. *over comms* Jazz, rally the troops, Megatron won't hesitate to

use this opportunity board The Ark and take us out.

Jazz:*over comms* over and out!

Optimus:*over comms* Silverbolt, Bruticus may be heading our way,we need you and the aerialbots to deal with him.

Silverbolt to aerialbots: you heard the boss! Combine and form Superion

 _BACK ON THE ARK_

Teletraan 1:Incoming transmission from The Nemesis

Optimus: block it at all cos-

Megatron:*over transmission* well well Prime, looks like your shields are down.

Optimus:MEGATRON.

Megatron: soon Prime, you precious cargo hauler will be destroyed and the Autobots, EXTINCT.

Optimus:NOT WHILE I STILL STAND

Megatron:THEN STAND NO MORE

A giant claw carrying Megatron busts into the room, killing all autobot soldiers except optimus

Optimus: today, on this very platform, one shall stand

Megatron: one shall fall, AND THAT WILL BE YOU PRIME.

Megatron swings his mace, hitting optimus, but he doesn't give in to his injuries. He pulls out his axe, and slices into megatron shoulders. Megatron covers his wound, and then pounces on optimus

Megatron: I'LL RIP OUT YOUR OPTICS

Optimus punches Megatron, but Megatron punches him back, and then stabs him with piece of debris from the nemesis

Megatron: And there came a hero who said "hurt not the land, nor the sea, nor the trees", but the hero would NOT prevail

Optimus: Finish the quote megatron, "NOR WOULD HE SURRENDER!"

Optimus punches megatron back

 _MEANWHILE, AT THE ARKS INTERFACE_

Wheeljack: THANK PRIMUS, systems back online!

Teletraan 1:WARNING, CURRENT TRAJECTORY SUGGESTS THAT A CRASH LANDING IS IMMANENT IN 89 MEGACYCLES,

Wheeljack: all right, let me adjust the course and, WHAT?! THRUSTERS PERMANENTLY OFFLINE?! Oh scrap, i need to tell prime *insert transforming noises here*

BACK AT THE CONTROL ROOM, 87 MEGACYCLES LATER

 _The battle between Optimus and Megatron continues, with neither willing to give up_

Wheeljack: PRIME! PRIME!

 _But Optimus could not listen, for he was aiming the killing blow at Megatron_

Optimus prime: I thought you were made of sterner stuff Megatron,

 _The ground shakes, Optimus's gun dislodges from his hand_

Megatron: what in the name of Unicron!

Wheeljack:thats what ive been trying to tell you. WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!

Optimus: ALL UNITS, BRACE FOR IMPACT!

 _And then they crashed on a familiar looking planet. one covered in liquid, but had some land on they crash into a landmass, and into a familiar looking stone house_


	2. Chapter 2: Amazing Discoveries

(Phineas and ferb theme song plays)

THERES A HUNDRED AND FOUR CYCLES OF

SUMMER VACATION

AND SCHOOL COMES AROUND

JUST TO END IT

SO THE ANNUAL PROBLEM FOR OUR GENERATION IS FINDING A GOOD WAY TO SPEND IT

LIKE MAYBE

Building an ark

Or fighting the fallen

Or climbing decagon plaza

Reading the covenant of primus

Or giving a dinobot a shower

Surfing tidal waves

Ejecting minicons

Or locating vector primes brain

Finding a predacon

Painting the sea of rust

Or driving galvatron insane

Galvatron:PHINEAS!

As you can see theres a whole lot of stuff to do

Before school starts in fall

So stick with cuz phineas and ferb are gonna do it all!

So stick with cuz phineas and ferb are gonna do it all!

Candace:MOM! PHINEAS AND FERB ARE STARRING IN A CROSSOVER FANFIC! ESPECIALLY AFTER OUR SHOW GOT CANCELED

(song ends)

* * *

Lawrence: Hey there kids!

Phineas: Hi Dad! Whats that in the driveway?

Lawrence: well it's a vintage 1984 red cabover truck. I bought 2 of them. One for the antique store, one for you to tinker with.

Phineas:Cool!

Lawrence:well, i will be inside watching 80s cartoons with headphones on. Holler if you need me!

Isabella:whatcha doin?

Phineas:Nothing much, just tinkering with a truck from the 80s

Isabella:cool!

 _Baljeet is walking by when he hears Phineas_

Baljeet:DID SOMEONE SAY 80s

 _Buford pushes baljeet over_

Buford:DID SOMEONE SAY TRUCK?

Phineas:Actually buford its a cabover truck

Buford: Oh so its one of the lame ones

(buford is a michael bay fan)

Baljeet: i could have sworn i heard the truck rev when you said that buford

Phineas: (shows parts of truck to the gang) this doesnt look like parts ive ever seen in a truck.(loooooooong pause) oh well lets check the trailer

 _Phineas opens trailer only to find a Porsche martini, a police car, and a unusually big metal dinosaur. It's a big trailer_

Phineas:maybe we can take these apart too

 _It doesnt take long for the gang to dissect the vehicles and dinosaur._

Porsche Martini:HEY! WATCH THE T-COG

 _The porsche martini transforms into a robot_

Phineas:Whooaa!

Jazz had been waiting in the trailer for sooo long, that he was relieved when the kid with the triangle shaped head his hammered his t cog

Jazz:Whooo! I feel so much better now after a good transformation

Prowl:Great, now we need to transform because of you, jazz

Grimlock:Yeah thanks a lot jazz.

Optimus: It doesnt , TRANSFORM!

 _The police car transforms into prowl, the dinosaur turns into the robot grimlock, and the truck_

 _transformers into OPTIMUS PRIME HIMSELF!_

* * *

 _The gang had probably seen everything this and past summers, but this might take the cake._

Cabover truckbot: Hello humans

policebot: how do we even know they're humans? Last i checked they had round heads.

Ferb: Actually I-

Cabover truckbot:as I was saying, I am optimus prime, leader of the autonomous robotic organisms from the planet cybertron, Autobots if you prefer. I am optimus prime, leader of the autobots. That is prowl, my military strategist.

Prowl:hello, humans with oddly shaped heads.

Optimus: that is jazz, my second in command

Jazz: Hey there triangle head and fman!,

Optimus:That is grimlock, our "muscle", if you will.

Grimlock:Me Grimlock dont know why Me Grimlock here

Jazz:Grimlock, you do know we crashed here.

Phineas:well im phineas, and this is ferb

Ferb waves.

Phineas:thats isabella

Jazz:well how do yah do

Isabella:how do you do, hipster DJ?

Baljeet:According to my 80s guide, he is not hipster, just a DJ

Phineas:that's baljeet. He makes all our quantum calculations, and other stuff. Basically the brains.

Prowl:i have a good feeling you will be best friends with wheeljack.

Buford:Shut up nerd.

Phineas:that's buford

Phineas: so you are the only robots here?

Jazz: Didn't we say we were organisms? And no, others our scattered throughout, both autobot and decepticon

Phineas:What are decepticons?

Optimus: they were once our brothers, but now due to our warring ideals, they are our enemies

Prowl: our troops have scattered throughout earth, but we will try to find them

Phineas: hey, we're experts in building things, we can help you guys find your friends.

Jazz: I don't know, can you build a ground bridge?

Phineas: Whats a ground bridge

Optimus: a ground bridge is a teleportation device, a portal as some of you might call it.

Prowl: i found some old ground bridge blueprints.

Baljeet:Let me see those

 **FIVE MINUTES LATEEERRR**

Baljeet:Shouldn't be hard to build

Phineas:All right, let's get to work

 **ONE MINUTE MONTAGE LATER**

Jazz:And we have a ground bridge

Optimus:good *over comm* Calling all autobots, calling all autobots

Phineas:Someone's coming through!

Ratchet:this better be good, I was in the middle of a stasis nap.


	3. Chapter 3: An inexplicably short chapter

Candace: so the boys are tinkering trucks and cars and dinosaurs. (squints)

Candace:seems legit

Candace turns away, but turns around again only to find the boys built some kind of robot!

 **Candace: OMG. MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

Candace walks outside onto the front law

Candace: Boys you guys are sooo busssteeee…

Candace changes her typical busting look to a look of awe when she gazes upon Jazz.

Candace:Oh. My. gosh. AUTOBOTS! OHMAHGAWSHISDAAUTOBOTS!

Jazz: Of course! Who in the name of Unicron do you think we are?

Candace:I read all of your comics, and have all of your posters!

Prowl:we have comics?

Jazz: I don't know. Who knows what hasbro is doin' these days


	4. Chapter 4: ripples and flashbacks

Jazz:So how cool is music on earth these days?

Phineas:not very good

Isabella:y'know, beyonce, coldplay, that type of stuff. Oh and justin biebe

Buford: Quick! Shut her mouth before she utters the name of **HE WHO SHOULD NOT BE NAMED**.

Teletraan 1: alert, alert, decepticons en route to danville city.

Optimus:MEGATRON

Phineas: so I've been meaning to ask, why do you keep saying that everytime something is wrong?

Optimus: Megatron is the leader of the decepticons,so it makes sense to say it like that.

Phineas: yeah i know, but you say it EVERYTIME.

FLLAAASSSHHHBBAACKKK

Baljeet:oh no, we messed up one of those algorithms.

optimus:MEGATRON.

Jazz:wifi aint workin'

Optimus:MEGATRON.

Prowl:TF Prime was canceled

Optimus:MEGATRON.

(End of flashback)

Buford: and thats how i would make some pretty sweet dinkleberg memes on my phone, IF I HAD ONE!

Optimus:wait, what was that thing you did with the ripples?

Ferb:that's a flash back

Optimus:Let me try

FLLLAAASSHHHBAAACKKK

Optimus: MMMMMM…. Pizzaaaaa

End of flashback

Teletraan 1: decepticons arriving in 12 megacycles.

Phineas: well that gives us enough time to fine tune The Beak

Jazz: Whats The Beak?

Phineas: I'll show you. Ferb if you will,

 _Ferb gives Phineas a remote, Phineas presses the button, and then a platform slowly rises up from the ground, unveiling THE BEAK_

Phineas: The Beak is a suit of armor that me and Ferb pilot.

Ratchet: hmmmmm.. That suit could use a T-Cog.

Candace: What's a T-Cog?

Ratchet: a T-Cog is a device that lets us transform like this

 _Ratchet goes from robot to ambulance and back to robot to demonstrate a transformation_

Ratchet:besides, if you read our comic books shouldnt you know that?

Candace:UMMMM… I guess?

Grimlock: For once Grimlock know more than someone

Phineas: we're all done!

Baljeet: Behold: Laserbeak!

Jazz: Nope, name's already taken

Baljeet: alright, then squawktalk!

Jazz:taken

Baljeet: Buckbeak

Jazz: i guess that's available (reads harry potter) nope, taken

Baljeet: Divebomb

Jazz: Nope

Phineas: i guess we'll give the name beakbot until we find a better name

Baljeet: Wait! We can call it….. SILVERBOLT

 _Jazz, Prowl, Optimus, Grimlock, and Candace does a facepalm. LOGIC AT ITS FINEST_

Phineas: off to danville city then.

Candace: Wait! Can't i do something to help?

Ratchet: hmmmm…. We might have a few spare exosuits, you all can help us!

 _The gang cheers in delight, and hops in the exosuits._

Isabella: sooo…. How do you work this thing

Ratchet: Easy, just think what you want to do

Candace: (trips over) whhoooaaaoooaaa. Doesnt seem so easy to me.

Baljeet:hey I'm getting the hang of this!

Candace: So are me and Isabella now!

Buford: I'm still stuck. Oh well, BUFORD VAN STOOOOOMMM!

 _Buford shouts his battle cry and flies to save Danville, the rest of his friends following him._


	5. Chapter 5: cliffhangers

News Reporter: This just in: weird robots attacking danville. Now back to the current news story, horse in a bookcase gets crossover with the simpsons!

* * *

 _The Decepticons are wreaking havoc in downtown danville, tearing up everything in their path._

Soundwave: attention Decepticons, autobots and several human children incoming.

Starscream: Very well then, I shall go intercept them.

 _Starscream transforms into a jet, and takes to the skies._

Optimus:Let's roll Autobotsaaauaagh! Ok who shot that blast?

 _A jet flies in and blasts Optimus, then transforms into decepticon second in command Starscream!_

Starscream: surprise!

Prowl: Starscream, you won't stand in our way for long!

Starscream: (grins) i'd like to see you try. HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAA

Jazz: you heard him! Lets kick his exhaust port all the way to cybertron!

 _The Autobots take out their blasters, and blast a huge hole right in the middle of his chest_

Starscream: NOOOO! NOT THE SPARK! Eh, good thing i always carry a spare. Curse you Autobots!

Grimlock: Quick, follow starscream! Grimlock go bust Decepticon hide!

 _A few minutes later, the autobots arrive in Downtown Danville, with Megatron._

Megatron: Ah, Autobots. Come to save the day I presume?

Phineas(in beak voice): We're here to stop you from destroying Danville!

Phineas: Oh earthling, you're too late, half of Danville has already been destroyed. But, since you're here, DECEPTICONS! ANNIHALATE THEM!

Soundwave: As you command, Megatron

Starscream: With pleasure megatron (grins)

Thundercracker:-sigh- yes sir

Grimlock, Phineas and Ferb, and Buford take on Starscream while Baljeet, Prowl, Candace, and Isabella takes on Soundwave and Thundercracker while Optimus takes on Megatron!

* * *

(song begins)

OH YEAAAHH!

ITS A DECEPTICON DOWNTOWN BRAWL

DONT TRY AND HANGOUT IN THE BATHROOM STALLS!

MANO TO MANO, BOT TO BOT

THE VICTORS WILL RISE, AND THE LOSERS WILL ROT!

ITS DECEPTICON DOWNTOWN BRAWL!

(guitar riffs)

OH YEAH!

(song ends)

* * *

Prowl: had enough decepticreeps?

Candace: You Decepticons are sooooooooooo busted!

Megatron: this isnt over!

Jazz: Yes it is! LIGHT EM UP 'BOTS!

 _The Autobots fired their blasters, but the Decepticons flew away just in time except for Thundercracker, who was too late_

Thundercracker: Ya know, in hindsight..

 _Thundercracker gets punched in the gut by Grimlock, and the impact sent him flying in the Decepticons' direction_

Grimlock: We won't be seeing them for a looooooooong time

Phineas: So, is this the end?

Optimus Prime: (speaks old cybertronian) they will return

Prowl: Basically what he is saying is we'll stay for pie.

* * *

 **Doof- I mean Random Car in the Subuuuurbs!**

Megatron: GRRRRR! Those autobots will pay! We need to make ourselves BIGGER!

Unknown silhoutte: I see, and you need an evil scientist.

Megatron: Yeeeeessss, but do you have one?

Doofenshmirtz: Can't you see? I am one!

 **WHATS DOOF'S PLAN FOR THE DECEPTICONS? WILL AGENT P STOP HIM? WILL THE AUTOBOTS EVER GET PIE? FIND OUT IN PART 2: WHATCHA BLASTIN?**


End file.
